weekyle15s_the_four_guardians_and_the_five_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bora
Bora is the first Villain Adam ever fought even before he became the White Wizard and is technically the Main antagonist of the Mako Story Arc. Appearance Bora is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. Bora's hair was given a dark blue shade in the anime. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards Bora's right. Living up to his impostor role, Bora wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below Bora's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, Bora wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm, with a similar trio being visible on his left wrist as well during the flashback of his break with Juvia Lockser. Personality Bora is a cold-hearted and evil individual who was tearfully described by Lucy Heartfilia as "the worst Mage ever", due to his willingness to abuse Magic for his own purposes, cheat people and, last but not least, sell people into slavery. He's known for his use of illegal Magic, with the thefts he committed with Magic having caused him to be excommunicated from the Titan Nose guild. His posing himself as a kind, benevolent and chivalrous person was a ruse to pursue his corrupt goals, and Bora was not above falsely taking advantage of someone else's fame, pretending to be the known Mage Salamander, and even becoming upset if someone didn't acknowledge him as such. He is shown to be pompous, proud and willing to show off his magical abilities even for trivial things; similarly, he seems to hold disdain for others' Magic, disrespectfully throwing Lucy's keys in the sea due to his inability to use them. Had not been for Natsu Dragneel's intervention, Bora would have cynically marked Lucy a slave with a burning hot brand, further displaying his cruelty. His subsequent appearances, however, seemed to have him less cold-hearted and evil than he was initially introduced and saw him in the company of his fellow former villains Boze and Sue, with the three of them having seemingly become friends. Magic & Abilities * Fire Magic: Living up to the epithet he pretended to possess, Bora is capable of generating and controlling fire, even managing to do so in a peculiar way, producing solid, harmless flames which he uses to traverse over long distances. When employed offensively, he's able to assault his opponents with fierce blazes through simple hand movements. However, Bora's prowess with Fire Magic is debatable, as when Natsu Dragneel harmlessly ate the flames Bora had sent against him, he went on to comment that they were the most awful he had ever tasted, and teasingly wondered aloud whether Bora was really a fire Mage. * Red Carpet: Bora's most distinctive use of Fire Magic, a spell which goes unnamed in the manga but was given a name in the anime, in which the flames he generates take on particular properties, becoming solid, flexible and seemingly harmless. Bora snaps his right hand's fingers, prompting a small blaze to appear from the ground, not far from him. Such blaze grows larger and larger as it moves in a wide spiral around Bora, who proceeds to stand on its tip. Such flames, now much larger, act as a mean of transportation, allowing Bora to fly by standing on them, with the fire having taken on the shape of a fierce, flexible "column", or, fitting the spell's name and Bora's own VIP-like demeanor, an unconventional red carpet. Bora can also employ it to dodge enemy attacks, as well as to cast several of his spells while remaining out of the enemy's range. * Prominence Whip: A spell named after Bora's epithet, he summons forth his Magic Seal in front of him with an arched movement of his right arm. From it, a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards the target, with each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. On contact, such beams generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to purple fireworks. * Prominence Typhoon: Another spell having its name source in his user's epithet, Bora stretches his arms wide open to his sides. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before his chest, from which a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards the enemy. * Red Shower: Bora summons forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles are fired at the enemy in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area. * Hell Prominence: Likely one of Bora's most powerful spells, bearing his epithet in it, it is initiated by him summoning forth his Magic Seal by placing his arms before him, and building up purple energy in front of it. Such energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam, capable of enveloping in an explosion a very long area before him, even a place as large as a town. * Red Skull: Bora conjures up a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hands and then throws it at his opponent. The sphere is adorned by a figure similar to a stylized, cartoonish skull. Its effects are unknown, due to Natsu Dragneel, whom it was used against, having consumed it with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; however, it seems to possess a somewhat material form, having been stopped by Natsu with his bare hand, and to have great force, causing Natsu to split the ground as he blocked it. Natsu also went on to describe the spell as being a "pretty good meal", possibly implying it to be of higher quality than some of Bora's other attacks. * Charm: Bora can perform a type of Magic branded as illegal several years prior, Charm, which makes other peoples' hearts attracted to him; something which is made evident by the comedic stylized hearts formed on the victims' eyes. He employed such form of Magic to gather a loving crowd of girls and make them into fans of him, something which easily allowed him to trick them into attending his so-called "party" on a ship, in order to sell them as slaves. The downside of Charm resides in the fact that, if a target were to be distracted from it by something else, they would realize that they are under the Magic's effects; this seems to be particularly true for Mages, as shown when Lucy Heartfilia was broken free from the Magic's control by the sudden appearance of Natsu Dragneel, while other, common girls were still affected by it. * Telekinesis: Bora is capable of controlling things remotely through telekinetic ways, and seems quite proficient in this type of Magic, having been shown lifting a number of small wine drops from a glass while trying to impress Lucy Heartfilia and make her drink, believing the girl to be unaware that he had mixed a sleeping drug with the wine. To use Telekinesis, he was shown snapping his right hand's fingers, something which raised the drops in the air, and subsequently moving them around through a gesture of the same hand. Weapons * Charm Rings Family Unknown. Voice Actor Ian Sinclair. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Single Category:Slavers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Reformed Category:Former Villains Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Leaders